


Triskele.com presents...

by cupidsbow



Series: Triskele.com [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Crack, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three new romance covers and blurbs by Petra Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drop-Dead Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> **Acknowledgements:** Originally published in issue two of [Necks 'N Throats](http://neckznthroatsmagazine.tumblr.com/post/57221458394/our-second-issue-has-arrived-check-it-out-and).
> 
>  **Note:** Is it weird that I kinda want to read these?

**Drop-Dead Gorgeous** , by Petra Hale

When the hot new scientist, Layla Fields, hits town, everyone’s talking. She’s a perfect red-headed goddess in every way, except for one thing -- she grows wolfsbane in pots everywhere around her, from her apartment to her office desk, and she even has sprigs in her car. It definitely gets noticed by the local Alpha, who tells the pack to steer clear. But it turns out a woman with wolfsbane is like catnip for badboy werewolves, who one-by-one try out their moves on her. In other words: pretty much exactly the effect Layla was going for.


	2. Moonstruck

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/21893/21893_original.png)

  
  
**Moonstruck** , by Petra Hale

Lloyd Harris is a realist. He knows an Alpha like Monica Blaze will never look twice at a simple hard-working Beta like him. So when she’s shot by a rogue hunter and brought into his clinic suffering wolfsbane poisoning, he knows he has to be imagining things -- the warm, heady scent of the Alpha’s approaching heat can’t be for him. Life doesn’t work that way, Lloyd knows. Except maybe it does. He’s not really sure how he ends up on a dinner date with Monica, or with her claws sweetly scraping the inseam of his pants as they pretend to look at the menu. But however it happened, he likes it. He feels as moonstruck as he did on his first full moon after the Bite, and he wouldn’t change it for anything.


	3. Once Bitten

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/22048/22048_original.png)   


  
**Once Bitten** , by Petra Hale

Miles Martin had always wondered what the effect of getting the Bite would be. Turns out all the scuttlebutt is true, and he gets an instant hotness makeover. Now he has a hot new job, suit and car to match his smokin' bod, and he has plans, glorious plans, to be the new Casanova in town. Unfortunately it seems his Alpha isn't too pleased with that idea, if the red-eyes and growling whenever Miles flirts with anyone else is an indication. It really has to stop, or Miles might get his hopes up that his Alpha is jealous, and that’s the last thing he wants. Miles knows from bitter experience that pining for the unattainable will only break his heart, and Alpha Eric Stone is definitely as unattainable as his name implies.  
  



End file.
